


It's Just a Little Bit of Horseplay

by daemoninwhite



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Domme Koriand'r, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sub Jason Todd, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: Kori sends Roy video messages to let him know just how much he's missed.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	It's Just a Little Bit of Horseplay

Roy loves Lian with all his heart and soul. She was the only bright spot in his life for the longest time—is still the brightest. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for her, no depths to which he wouldn’t sink. 

But he’s only human, and his partners are his partners, and he can’t help but be a little regretful that he didn’t manage to get a babysitter, especially when his phone buzzes damningly in his pocket again.

“Phone, daddy,” Lian says as she looks up from her favourite episode of Paw Patrol (Roy’s not sure who he should thank for on-demand TV, but in his opinion, they ought to be canonized. Patron saint of parents, or something).

“I know honey.” There’s no way in hell he’s going to make the mistake of pulling out his phone to check his messages when his baby is _right there_. 

That’s something you only do once. 

And he’s not that much of a glutton for punishment.

The rest of the night goes remarkably smoothly, for all every time his phone buzzes, Roy can feel his shoulders get more and more tense. He’s fairly certain that he manages to hide it from Lian, at least—she’s her usual, cheerful self, not on edge like she gets when she does pick up on his less than positive moods. And anyway, she’d say something if she did; she has that inherent bluntness that all kids her age do, and between Jade, Kori, Jay, him and the rest of his friends that she regularly interacts with, she’s kind of been trained to be observant. 

(She kicked _ass_ at the recent Easter Egg hunt. They’d all been so proud.)

They have dinner, he makes sure she brushes her teeth properly, and lets her go to read or play or whatever she wants to do until bedtime. Her bedtime is eight, but Kori’s been sending him videos since six thirty, and if he doesn’t watch one soon, he’s going to climb a wall.

He pokes his head into Lian’s bedroom. “Honey, daddy’s going to put on headphones now, OK? If you need me, you need to come get me—I’ll be in my bedroom.”

“OK daddy!” Lian chirps.

Christ, he has such a great kid.

He drops a quick kiss on the top of her head—she bats him off, giggling the entire time—and retreats to his bedroom. His phone just about burns a hole in his pocket.

Lights on low, door closed, and his cock is half hard before he even undoes his belt. Someone’s left Bluetooth headphones on the bedside table of his side of the bed and he half laughs, half curses at the proof that this entire night was planned out. 

Whether or not he’ll survive depends on whether it was Jay’s plan, or Kori’s. Jay’s got a romantic streak to him that stops him from being too cruel, and he knows that Jay knows that Roy finds excessive teasing cruel. 

Kori, on the other hand. She’s never known how to take prisoners.

He syncs the headphones up as he sits on the bed and shifts around until his back is pressed up against the headboard. A thought occurs to him, and he grabs Jay’s pillow, shoves it behind his back to get the perfect angle. 

Serves the bastard right if it’s in the splash zone.

Kori’s sent him three videos. Going off the sizes, the shortest one is … a minute, or so, and the longest is probably around five.

He swallows, his throat clicks. He double checks that his headphones are hooked up correctly, and opens the first one.

Kori’s smiling face fills the screen.

“Hello Roy! It is very sad that you could not be with us—but Jason had a wonderful idea!”

That guy. Roy is going to do something when he sees them again. Spank him, maybe.

Nah, Jay likes that too much.

Kori carries on, unaware of Roy’s thoughts drifting off track. “And then _I_ had an idea, and what do you think?” 

The camera flips around and Roy’s cock hardens so quickly it _hurts_.

Jay’s on his back on a bed of black sheets. Kori’s been hard at work—red rope is laced delicately across him. Roy doesn’t know where to look first—Kori’s saying … something, he’s not sure, he can’t stop his eyes darting from one place to the next, from the way Jason’s thick, meaty thighs bulge against the diamond pattern of the rope, the way his legs are spread wide enough that Roy knows he won’t be able to close himself off, the way his cock is already hard, twitching against the crease of his thigh—

Kori moves closer and Roy nearly chokes on his tongue. Kori’s tied Jason’s arms up over his head, wrist tied to wrist and then the both of them to the headboard. The ropes then descend and wrap around his chest, and between the ropes and the position, Jason’s chest looks _plush_ , almost like he’s got cleavage, and mother _fucker_ how has Roy never fucked Jason’s tits before?

“Comfortable?” Kori purrs. Two perfectly manicured orange fingers stroke across Jason’s mouth, lingering on his lower lip and pulling it open _just enough_ for Roy to get a flash of Jason’s tongue.

Jason’s already blushing—it makes his eyes look even greener. It’s a great look on him.

“Comfortable,” he snarks back. 

Kori shifts again, and Roy can’t stop himself from grinning when he spots the blue stress ball tucked into one of Jason’s hands. That’s his lovers, always being safe.

The screen goes blank and Roy tilts his head back against the headboard.

“Fuck,” he breathes. 

He pops out a headphone, has a quick listen. He can faintly hear Lian chattering away, her usual playtime cadence, and he deems it safe to pop the headphone back in and click on the next video.

A view from Jay’s feet this time. Fuck, but Jay looks big all around at this angle. He is big all around, built along thicker lines than either Kori or Roy himself. He’s bigger, thicker than Roy’s previous lovers as well—vigilantism tends to favour a martial artist’s build. There’s only a bare handful of people, even if he includes metas, who so obviously look like a _tank_ the way Jay does.

Roy is one lucky asshole. Jason is built to dish it out and take it (and boy, does it take it so beautifully). 

The image shakes slightly, moves up and over Jay—Kori’s floating. A long lock of fire-red hair slips down and coils between Jason’s thighs. Even on the subpar phone camera, Roy can see how the hair moves just the slightest bit unnaturally and the memory of how that not quite fire, not quite hair feels on bare skin sends a shudder down his spine. 

Kori laughs, bright and a little bit mischievous, and grabs a handful of the hair. The picture moves again—Kori settles down, kneels, a bit of knee and thigh pops into frame.

She trails just the ends of her hair over Jason’s inner thigh and Jason swears, arches. His thighs twitch and Roy can’t tell if its into the ticklish almost-pressure, or away, or if he’s trying to spread his legs wider.

“You have the most sensitive thighs, Jason. It is a wonderful feature.”

Jason scoffs but it’s weak. “Thanks, I—ah!”

Kori claws four neat lines up his thigh, ending just before her hand would brush against Jason’s balls. “I did not catch that?”

Jason glares but the blush making its way down his neck and chest undercuts any threat. “Seriously princess?”

Kori hums. “Roy cannot join us—I am simply trying to do what he would, if he were here.”

Jay tips his head back against his pillow. He mutters something, but Kori must be covering part of the microphone, and all Roy catches is, “Yeah, well,” and then nonsense noise.

Kori laughs again and the video ends.

Roy inhales, long and slow through his nose and then out through his mouth. He pops off his headphones, does a quick check—Lian’s still fine—and scrolls down to the next video.

This one was sent fifteen minutes later and it’s bigger.

He breathes carefully again and opens it.

Jason’s back arches up off the bed, offering his plush chest up to the camera. Roy’s jaw drops, and arousal _rushes_ through his veins, so harsh and overwhelming that he can’t make a noise. Jason’s tits are marked up. There’s fingerprint-shaped burns all over them, light ones, a mark of Kori using her starbolts on their gentlest setting. One nipple has a perfect ring around it and Roy has to give his cock a few jerks at that image, at how Jason must have moaned and writhed and cried out. Tracing here and there over the burns—fuck, _fuck_ he must be so sensitive now, nerves primed for whatever Kori allows him—are shallow little scratches from Kori’s fingernails. Roy can trace out her movements like a map, previous nights spring to mind and fill in the details. Here, she would’ve gently skated just the very tips of her fingers over his skin, touch just barely a tickle, priming the skin for what she was going to do next. There, she would’ve kissed him, would’ve almost sucked a hickey, got all the blood rushing to the surface before dragging her nails across it.

Jason’s _gorgeous_ , just lightly bruised and bloodied. Roy’s mouth is dry.

“Did that feel good?” Kori asks, her voice noticeably deeper.

Jason tips his head forward so he can look up to where Kori’s face must be. Even at this angle, light glints on his lower lash line. “So, so, so good, fuck, Kori, Kori _please_.”

Christ their boy is so pretty when he begs. 

Kori’s hands come into view. She cups Jason’s pecs, pushes the muscle up and together until she creates a delicious line of cleavage. She moves them in small, almost circles, fingers visibly digging in. “We should put you in a bra one day,” she says thoughtfully.

Jason makes a noise, the microphone is too shitty for Roy to tell if it’s a good one or not, but Kori hums in response. 

“Maybe later,” she decides.

“Please, Kori, just-”

“You promised, Jason.” Kori cuts in. “Who is this for?”

“Roy,” Jason murmurs.

Roy gulps.

“Good. And does that mean that it matters what you want?”

Jason opens his mouth but he doesn’t say anything. Kori rubs her thumbs over his pecs, changes her grip until she’s pulling at his nipple with one hand and scratching the other with the nail of her index finger.

Jason moves his mouth silently for several moments. Kori pinches him and he jerks up into the touch. “No!”

“Good boy,” Kori purrs and rewards him by bending down and licking a long line over one of the burns.

Jason cries out and squirms, it’s hard to tell if he’s trying to pull away and there’s no where to go, or if he wants to push up and Kori’s just got him pinned too good. Roy’s seen him move like that many times, and even when he’s there in person he can’t tell what Jason wants. He doesn’t think Jason knows. 

Kori stops moving and pulls back a little. “Colour, Jason?” she asks.

“Green, green, Kori, it’s-” 

Kori smirks and spanks right over the burn.

Jason throws his head back and _screams_. Roy has to grab the base of his cock and yank on his balls to stop himself from coming too early.

“Such a beautiful sound,” Kori coos and because they’re both horrible people, the screen goes black.

“Mother _fucker_.” Roy drags a shaking hand through his hair, gets a good handful and yanks on it a couple of times to try and calm down a bit. He forces his breathing under control and pops an earbud—silence from the rest of the house. 

He’s so hard that when he grips his cock, he swears he can feel his pulse pounding. What he wouldn’t give to have his partners _here_ , close enough that he could touch and _join_. 

He closes his eyes and presses his head back against the headboard, gives himself a couple of minutes to just _breathe_. As much as he wishes—wants, needs—his partners to be with him, they’re not and his daughter is. He’s got a duty of care and that doesn’t involve getting so involved in what he’s watching that he misses—

His phone chimes obnoxiously.

He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. “Fuck.”

He looks at his phone and, no surprise, it’s another video message from Kori. 

He could just. Not open it. Spend the rest of the night with his kid, and his phone burning a hole in his pocket. He could just jerk off now and sure it wouldn’t do anything about the arousal settled in his gut, but nothing short of getting his hands on Kori or Jay would do that and at least the physical symptoms would be delt with. It would be an uncomfortable night but not one he hasn’t endured before.

His phone chimes again. This time it is just a text. Kori’s sent a string of emojis: a smirking face, an eggplant, a stop sign and a winking face.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes again and cannot resist pressing play.

Kori’s head and torso come into view. She’s smiling and Roy is helpless to resist smiling back, even though it’s just a video. His partners are both beautiful, fuck, he’s so lucky. He can’t see Jason, and he’s not too sure what Kori’s doing, and then her eyes flutter shut and she tips her head back, shows off the long, perfect line of her neck. It’s hard to bruise her, but there’s a couple of darker orange spots that Roy knows must be tender from Jason’s mouth.

“Jason,” she pants. “Jason, oh!” Her body rises in a smooth arc and settles back down, the movement just slow enough that her breasts don’t quite bounce. 

A faint little moan rises up from behind her, almost a choked-off sob.

Kori’s smile turns wicked. “Jason,” she moans again, half putting it on, starting to move faster.

He moans again, louder, and this time the way his breath catches in a sob is clearly audible. 

“Want me to show Roy what I’m doing, Jason?” Kori purrs. 

Roy digs the fingers of his right hand so hard into his thigh that a bolt of pain runs up it, but he can’t bear to let go. If he lets go, he _will_ touch his cock, and he _will_ orgasm. As it is, he’s dangerously close to coming without any touch.

“P _lease_ ,” Jason gasps, his voice cracking halfway through.

Kori bites her bottom lip and winks at the camera. “Since you asked so nicely.”

The camera pans down and Jesus _fuck_ , Roy gets why Jason’s acting the way he is. Kori hasn’t allowed Jay’s cock inside of her, instead it’s nestled between the folds of her cunt, and she moves back and forth on it, grinding her body down. 

The head of Jason’s cock rubs against Kori’s clit. It glistens with both pre-cum and Kori’s slightly-orange slick. 

Roy’s mouth waters.

Kori shifts up and back, repositioning so that Jason’s cock disappears from view. Jason makes a shuddery noise, but not one loud enough that Roy thinks that Kori’s allowed her inside of him.

“You’ve been so good for me, Jason,” Kori purrs. “What will you let Roy do when he gets here?” 

“Anything he wants” Jason cries out.

Kori sinks down on him with a happy moan and Roy nearly jumps out of his skin when someone knocks on his door.

“Of all the fucking, Jesus Christ,” he swears as he hastily shoves his cock back into his pats. Whoever the fuck is at his door is just going to have to fucking deal with it if they happen to look down.

He slows down as he pops out his headphones—has a vision of pulling out the headphone jack and his personalised porn blaring across the house and waking up Lian—but when he looks at his phone, the screen is black. He must’ve automatically hit pause. He places his phone carefully on the nightstand and storms to the door.

“What?” he snaps as he jerks it open as far as the chain will allow.

“Kori said you needed a babysitter?” Wally chirps.

Roy’s brain … breaks, a little. “What?”

“Kori called me like two hours ago, said that you needed someone to look after Lian until tomorrow morning?”

“Kori did … what?” Roy asks weakly.

He doesn’t catch Wally’s eyes flicker down, but he sure as hell gets it when Wally’s smirk turns filthy and he leans in close. “She sounded like she had some _plans_.”

Fuck, has she ever had plans. Roy swallows, “I—but, I can’t—time, and Lian, and.”

Wally puts a hand on his shoulder. “Bro, I can get you there and be back here before thirty seconds are up. You’d be more _indisposed_ if you took care of that-” this time Roy does catch it when Wally flicks his eyes down, which means he’s telegraphing it for Roy’s benefit, the asshole “-yourself.”

“I.” Roy runs a hand through his hair. “Give me a second?”

Wally grins and steps back. 

Roy closes the door properly and goes to check in on Lian again. She’s happily wrapped up in a colouring book. He ducks back to his bedroom, pulls on a shirt long enough that it covers his still half-hard erection and goes back to her.

He knocks on her doorframe and she gives him a big grin as she looks up for a moment before returning to colouring in something bright blue. “I’ve got to go help Uncle Jay and Aunt Kori with something, OK honey? Wally’s going to look after you tonight—I’ll be back in the morning to send you to school.”

“’Kay daddy,” Lian says as she puts down the blue and surveys her markers for what colour she wants next.

Roy leans against the doorframe for a long moment, just watching her. How he wound up with such a good kid, he’ll never know.

“I’m off now baby,” he says.

“Bye daddy, love you!”

He’s unable to resist walking over to ruffle her hair, even as she squeals and bats his hand away. “Love you too kiddo.”

She laughs and kicks out at him. He pretends it connects and theatrically limps to the door.

“Tell Uncle Jay and Aunt Kori I said night!”

“I will.”

He leaves her bedroom door carefully cracked open and goes back to the front door to let Wally in. Leaving from inside the flat is less conspicuous than leaving from the hallway, and it’s not like walls are an impediment to a speedster. 

Wally’s looked after Lian enough that Roy doesn’t have to give him a list or anything, but he feels compelled to say, “Her bedtime is eight, I don’t care what she tells you.”

Wally rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I know. Now come on, all aboard the speedster express.” Roy steps close, allows Wally to pick him up. “Next stop-“ the world blurs and they’re in the living room of one of Jason’s safehouses “-here. Bye Roy!”

“Bye,” Roy says to the empty room, Wally’s already left.

“Roy!” Kori calls out from the direction of the bedroom. She sounds breathless. Roy’s cock perks back up.

He walks towards the bedroom, stripping as he does. “Got your messages.”

“Oh?” Kori asks, voice playful even as it cracks slightly. “Did you-“ Roy opens the bedroom door and she turns to him “-like them?”

Fuck, they’re so fucking gorgeous. The camera didn’t do them justice.

“Roy,” Jason gasps, and fuck, _fuck_ , he sounds _wrecked_. “Please, gotta come.”

Kori rolls her hips and sighs in delight. She’s not made for thrusting, strictly speaking, Tamaran sex isn’t like that, so she mainly grinds her hips back and forth when a cock’s inside her. It’s the best kind of tease. “What did we say, Jay?” she chides.

“It’s for—Roy, Roy!”

Roy climbs on the bed, straddles Jason behind Kori and cups her breasts. “Just tell me what you want.”

“I—Roy! Please!”

Roy laughs. “I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be about pegging. I know, I'm disappointed too.
> 
> If anyone thinks of any further tags I should use, please let me know! :)


End file.
